


Grand Theft Auto

by ChubbyChecker



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, im just completely ignoring the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChecker/pseuds/ChubbyChecker
Summary: Chloe likes to think of herself as a very reasonable person. The thing is, more often than not some asshole comes and fucks up her reasonable streak (She keeps track. Of course she keeps track. She was on a solid three day streak before she snapped again.)





	Grand Theft Auto

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This is just a bunch of nonsense I decided to roll with.

Chloe likes to think of herself as a very reasonable person. Really, she tries her best to play nice in difficult as fuck situations. Sure, maybe sometimes she snaps and speaks too curtly, but overall she plays nice (as nice as Chloe Price can play.) The thing is, more often than not some asshole comes and fucks up her reasonable streak (She keeps track. Of course she keeps track. She was on a solid three day streak before she snapped again.)

* * *

 

It goes like this:

  
David tosses Chloe the keys to his beloved muscle car. He says, 'She needs a good cleaning, the soap is in the garage. Don't scrub too hard on the body, and use a different soap for the rims. Don't want them dulling on me now.'

Chloe says as kindly as she can, (which isn't actually as kind as she thinks.) 'Can't. I have shit to do.'

David says, 'That wasn't a request, girly. It was a demand. You need to start taking more responsibility in this house.'

'Funny, considering the car is _outside_ the house." Chloe says through gritted teeth.

'After you're finished, take her for a ride around the block so she can air dry.' David says, completely dismissing Chloe's last comment. 'That's an order, Chloe. I'm not repeating myself twice.' With that he walks away.

So of course Chloe washes the car. And if for some reason she somehow forgets to use a different soap for the rims and her hand keeps scrubbing harder against the doors than they should be, well, accidents happen.

After she's done cleaning the car she takes it for a ride. She was ordered to follow David's commands, after all. And that's exactly what she does. But Chloe worked so hard, and she did such a good deed. So she decides to reward herself. As she drives the car way passed the block she decides she'll actually keep the muscle car for the whole day as a gift. Her first stop, Blackwell.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe slows the car down by the curb once she arrives at the front of the school. Her eyes scan the crowd of students until she spots a familiar blonde head sitting by the stairs, head down in what Chloe is guessing is a script for whatever play the drama club will perform next.

Smiling, Chloe lowers her window and cups her mouth as she shouts, "Hey, Hollywood!"

Rachel's head snaps up at the voice. Once her eyes land on Chloe she shakes her head and grins wildly as she stands up and makes her way over towards the car.

"Well well, what's a girl like you doing at a place like this?" Rachel says cheekily once she gets close enough.

"Bird watching, and laying low since I just committed a little grand theft auto. You know, the usual." Chloe replies.

"Wait," Rachel steps back, taking a good look at the car. "You did not...." Rachel says, cracking a grin at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, I totally did." Chloe says as she lifts her chin up in pride, patting the outside of the muscle car. "Sergeant Pepper practically begged me to. Now get in before he brings his army of dickwads after me."

Rachel laughs as she opens the passenger door and plops down in the seat.

"So, where to?" Chloe asks. "We can go to the movie theater or-"

"Palawan."

"Pala- what?"

"Palawan,"

"What the hell is that?"

"An island in the Philippines. Now, ah ah ah, I know what you're thinking," Rachel suddenly picks up a salesman voice, "But this particular island is not just any regular island, no ma'am. This island just so happens to be the most beautiful island in all of existence. Vast oceans, luxury five star hotels with a view, and the softest sand that would make the beaches in California weep like a little bitch." Rachel finishes her attempted sales pitch. "Plus I want to go snorkeling with some dolphins. Do some ocean exploring, maybe find a treasure chest or two."

Chloe snorts, "You pretty much described any other typical island. And how the hell do they decide on which island is the most beautiful? They draw the shortest stick or something?"

"Don't be silly, they obviously hold a geographic beauty pageant."

"Obviously. Well, unfortunately I left the life preservers at the house so we're just gonna have to put a hold on the island travels for now."

"Damn."

"I hear the Prescott's recently installed a big ass fountain in front of their big ass mansion, we can do some light snorkeling there." Chloe ~~genuinely~~ jokingly suggests.

"Hmm," Rachel puts a finger to her chin, seemingly in deep consideration. "That is a very tempting offer, I must say. Still, not as glamorous as snorkeling in a foreign island..."

"As far as snorkeling and treasure goes, that's all I got."

"Well, I suppose the movie theater will just have to suffice for now."

"Movie theater it is. " Chloe says as she starts the car.

"You know," Rachel starts as she leans back, "We're definitely going snorkeling at the Prescott's big ass fountain soon."

"Oh yeah, no doubt about it."


End file.
